


The Proposal

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Love, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: It been two years since Clare graduated from Degrassi but now Eli and Clare are about to take another step in their relationship.
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy
Kudos: 1





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun Valentines one shot

Clare was reading a draft screenplay of a short movie Eli was directing, she always edited and proofread Eli's work always had since high school and now they were living together and have been for a year. Clare was about to flip a page when she heard a knock at the door so she moved all the work off her lap and onto the coffee table which was in front of her she got up from the sofa walking over to the door and unlocking opening it when she was caught off guard by a hug by Alli and Jenna "Alli Jenna! W-what are you-" she thought Alli was seeing Dallas play in Japan and Jenna was in Cali with Connor.

"Well" Alli clasped her hands after letting go of the hug happily walking in, "Miss pretty Edwards, we are here to take you to somewhere special" the small brunette links her arm around Clare's.

"But first we gotta get you into something," Jenna adds, smiling as she takes Clare's other arm and leads her to Clare and Eli's bedroom. 

A few moments later Alli and Jenna were raiding through clothes as Clare sat on the edge of her bed watching trying to figure out what the earth was going on. "I can help you girls'' she was about to stand up but Alli turned around and gave her a sit back down and let me lep look so Clare nodded and put her hands up in defeat "Fine I'll stay." 

Finally Jenna and Alli found something and puts it on Clare's bed "Okay go put this on" Jenna tells Clare, Clare looks at the pieces of clothes picking them up "Will do I trust you both" she raised an eyebrow tucking a curl behind her ear and then walks out the bedroom and heading into the bathroom to get ready with Alli and Jenna looking like proud parents "Our girl all grown up" Jenna cries with happiness. 

Alli nodded in agreement "She really has it seems like yesterday we were giving her sex advice" she lighty laughs.

"She was so nervous and now she and Eli will be spending the rest of their lives together" the blonde smiles but then in a low voice "How did you manage to work with Eli you hate him I thought?"

"I'm doing this for Clare because she loves him and all I want is her to be happy. She deserves the world" Alli explains to Clare.

Then at that moment Clare made a grand entrance. She was wearing a flowy red dress paired with black heels, the top half was modest but showed a bit of cleavage and it hugged all the right curves. She looked like a movie star. Alli and Jenna saw her their jaw dropped, "So? What do you think?" She spun around. 

"You look absolutely stunning" Jenna looks at Clare with a bright smile.

"Eli will not be able to take his eyes off you" Alli walks over to Clare, "Now come Jenna and I are going to do your hair and make up." 

Clare walks over to the vanity table sitting down in the chair while Alli and Jenna work their magic. 

After they were done Clare now was all ready she looked at herself in the mirror her hair was curled but half up leaving the rest of the curls falling behind her back, her hair was longer than it was back in high school Eli loved her hair he would play with it. She took one last look at the girl staring at her in the mirror it used to be a teenager who had a lot of insecurities for valid reasons now she is a strong young woman who knows how she is beautiful inside and out and overcame so much trauma but now living with her high school sweetheart who loves her and thinks of her as the most beautiful woman in the world. She stood up from her chair flattening out her dress turning to her two best friends who mean the world to her.

"You are ready to take you to that special destination" Alli takes Clare's hand leading her out the room with Jenna following behind her, the girls walked out the apartment locking the door behind her walking out the apartment there was a limo parked outside which left Clare very confused.

"Um why is there a limo?" She points at the vehicle but the other girls ushered her in with them getting in with her. Alli told the driver to go but lucky for the driver they knew where they were heading. Alli opened her bag and passed Clare a piece of paper which read "To Clare" "What's this?"

"It's from Eli he wanted you to read it before you got to the destination" Alli explains with Clare smiling.

Clare was smiling ear to ear opening up the letter that Eli wrote she started reading.

"Clare Diana Edwards, you must be wondering where you are going but you have nothing to worry about because I know that both Alli and Jenna made sure you got here and followed my instructions." Clare chuckles reading that part but continues reading, "Now the place you are about to reach is rather special. The place was part of us/we both spent a lot of time there. Our dreams were found there as so did us but for now I let you guess.

Ps. I love you, Forever and Always. Eli".

Clare finished the letter and held back tears because she didn't want to ruin her makeup. The limo stopped and it looked like they were at the destination however Alli and Jenna got out first then Clare. Clare took a look around then she noticed the blue and yellow front of the building she gasped "No way" she was standing in front of Degrassi Community School, her old high school, she looks at the pavement to the side there was twinkling lights, a round table covered with a cloth with her favourite flowers which were pure white roses. "This is all so breathtaking," she said out loud. 

"Not as breathtaking as you" Eli walks up to Clare offering his hand she took and they kiss, smiling softly. He looked lovingly at his gorgeous girlfriend "Woah!" He noticed the dress and looked up and down which made Clare blush.

"Eli!" She playfully slaps his chest after she catches him staring at her cleavage for a little too long. Eli quickly looks up into her eyes and walks over to the table pulling out a chair for Clare. Clare sits down, she grins but wonders how Eli managed to get all of this and permission to be on a school grounds. After Eli had sat down Clare asked "How did you set all this up?"

"I asked principal Simpson a few weeks back when I had that talk to do with the drama department and asked him if I can use the school grounds" Eli, explained as he poured both him and Clare champagne.

"Well this truly is amazing" Clare flips her fringe off her face smiling at Eli, she was so in love with Eli and had been since she was fifteen. 

Eli's green orbs matched with her blue ones he took Clare's hand "Because you deserve to have it all and I'm going to give you that. Clare we have been through a lot and our love has gotten stronger. but first I gotta ask you something" he lets go of her hand getting up and kneeling in front of Clare taking out a box which made Clare eyes widen and put her hand over her dropped jaw.

"You and I have been through more than anyone could possibly go through in life but everytime we found our way back to one another. I want all the days the good, bad, insane, the love I want it all with you. I love you so much and I knew you were the one even back when I was sixteen and drove over your old glasses and told you that you had pretty eyes and you still do. So here I am hoping you would want to spend the rest of my life with you but as my wife. Clare Diana Edwards, would you marry me?" 

Clare had happy tears. She nodded "Yes" she holds out her left hand as Eli slides on a blue engagement ring, the blue that matches Clare's pretty eyes, the ones Eli fell in love with. "Eli Goldsworthy I will marry you.'' She stood up, put her hands behind Eli's head and kissed him. He stood up so they both were standing but still kissing one another. 

Eli smirks at her "I love you".

"Forever and always" Clare smiles, kissing him passionately.


End file.
